dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS020
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the twentieth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Freeza has been revived and fully rejuvenated; Sorbet personally greets him, and it takes Freeza a moment to remember precisely who he was. Freeza briefly inquires about his father, and while Sorbet says they intended to revive him, the tyrant says that reviving his father is best avoided. Now fully revived, Freeza tests his powers, disappointed to see that they've decreased slightly during his time in Hell. Noting this, the tyrant decides that revenge will have to take a back seat until he can recover entirely. Tagoma then humbly insists that Freeza leave the Saiyan alone. Disgusted, Freeza punishes Tagoma by piercing him with multiple fingertip ''ki ''blasts which horrifies the rest of the soldiers. Freeza decides to not kill Tagoma as it would be boring to finish him off so quickly. Taking Tagoma as an example, Freeza notes that the Freeza's Army has become a band of weak cowards in his absence. Sorbet, however, stresses the fact that Gokū has become much stronger in the years that Freeza has been dead, triumphing over foes like Majin Boo. Freeza notes that in the past, his father warned him against angering Majin Boo and the Hakaishin Beerus. Despite this, he isn't discouraged; Freeza decides that Gokū's triumphs have only made it more interesting. Explaining that he was born a prodigy with no need to ever train, Freeza decides to commit himself to training for the next four months, believing with the new powers he'd unlock from training, he could finally crush the Super Saiyan. On planet Beerus, Gokū and Vegeta continue their training; Whis notes that the two Saiyan have grown stronger in such a short space of time. Soon, Beerus arrives after having trouble falling fast asleep. Beerus wonders how the Saiyan are on his planet, to which Gokū tells the Hakaishin that Whis brought them here. Beerus speculates that his attendant only agreed to do so with the reward of food, which Gokū and Vegeta confirm. Beerus becomes wary of Gokū and Vegeta and surmises that the Saiyans are building their strength in order to take his job as Hakaishin, which Gokū and Vegeta deny, the latter not wanting the former to surpass him in strength. Beerus asks his attendant for the delicious food, but Whis regretfully informs the Hakaishin that he accidentally dropped the food this time while traveling back to the planet. Suddenly, Beerus realizes from Whis' statement that his attendant has repeatedly gone to Earth many times while he was asleep. Whis is silent at first but decides to be truthful, telling Beerus that he went to Earth to be his food taster. Four months have past; a spaceship is going to Earth and heading to Capsule Corporation. Outside the company, the small man asks Goten and Trunks to take him to Bulma as he has something urgent to discuss with her; the boys ask for his name, to which the small man tells the young Saiyan that he is Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. Goten and Trunks bring Bulma to Jaco and the two have a brief reunion. Deciding to move onto important matters, Jaco warns Bulma that Freeza has been revived, and is on his way to Earth with a thousand soldiers. Bulma attempted to summon Whis through a strawberry sundae offering in order to communicate with Gokū, but nothing happened. Bulma asks Jaco when Freeza will arrive, to which Jaco bluntly states in one hour. Horrified, Bulma gives the strawberry sundae to Jaco to hold and goes to inform the Dragon Team about the impending crisis. After Bulma informs the Dragon Team about Freeza's revival, Kuririn, Muten Rōshi, Tenshinhan, Piccolo and Gohan fly to the landing area where Freeza will arrive. Freeza's spaceship begins descending towards the Earth; Freeza exclaims that the time for his revenge has arrived. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes